the_electric_piperfandomcom-20200216-history
Sly: The Electric Piper
Sly: The Electric Piper, or Sly: the Pied Piper, or just Sly is the title character of the 2003 Nickelodeon/Frederator TV movie ''The Electric Piper. ''He is voiced by Wayne Brady and his design is inspired and modeled after famous '60s rock legend Jimi Hendrix. He offers to exterminate the rats of the small town of Hamlin. When Mayor Nick Dixon refuses to pay him he convinces all the town's children to leave with him to the mountains. Role in the Film Sly makes his first appearance in the film after the six main kids of the movie, Mick, Janis, Jerry, Abby, Betty, and Veronica are done singing the song ''I Smell a Rat. ''Sly introduces himself as one who can get rid of the rats for the kids. When Mick asks who he is, Sly gives his fascinating greeting. When Janis asks if he can really get rid of the rats, Sly shows off his skill of magic psychedelic rock powers to ward off the rats. Sly then gives the kids a taste of his cool breeze rock wind. After that, Janis decides that Sly should be hired by Mick and her father, the Mayor to drive away the rats for good. Unfortunately, Nick sees Sly as a bad influence. When Nick asks Sly what he would want in return for payment, Sly requests the Mayor's old Harley Davidson motorcycle, Marylin. Nick, however, refuses as he has happy memories with the motorcycle (mostly regarding to meeting his wife Pat for the first time, and it is worth thousands). Nick makes a deal with Sly, however, after the rats fully takeover Hamlin. After Sly gets rid of the rats by musical pest control Nick backs out on the deal and still refuses to give Sly the bike. As a result, Sly leaves town and convinces Mick, Janis, and all the other kids in the town to not let their parents stand in the way of their dreams. After he says goodbye, the kids feeling sorry for Sly being cheated out of a deal and tired of feeling oppressed by their parents decided to go with Sly to the mountain. Mick comes with Sly (along with bringing his own guitar, to learn how to play at Sly's level). Sly takes the kids to his cave layer in the mountain where he shows them that they can do anything and have anything with just their heart and mind. He takes the kids (on request of Mick and his sister, Janis) to the moon and London, England at the same time. He also gives them all the food they ever want to eat. Three days later Sly takes the kids on a lava surfing vision. When Mick, encouraged/forced by Janis to ask Sly for lessons to play guitar (as he desires) Sly gladly teaches him. Saying he was just waiting for Mick to ask. When Mick says he wants to make magic happen when he plays like Sly, Sly says he has to climb a lot of mountains, as he did. However, Sly states that an easy alternative is to just play what's only in Mick's heart. Later that night as Mick manages to reach Sly's skill level he along with the other kids encourage Mick to take them on a magic guitar ride. Mick ends up revealing the fate of their parents. Much to Sly's dismay. When the kids feel they need to go home, Mick tells Sly that Nick is willing to pay Sly this time. Sly refuses and tells the kids that they moved on from that life and went where their hearts have moved to the mountain. Janis and the other kids decided to leave on their own, but Sly tries to convince Mick to stay as he has become just like him. Mick refuses saying he must go home with his sister. He feels sad for leaving and gives Sly back his guitar, thanking him for everything. Sly, not wanting to lose his friends, seeing them all as a family forces them to stay by blocking the exit with falling rocks. Mick tells Sly to move the rocks, but Sly says Mick and his friends are now on their own. Mick, remembering he brought his own guitar with him uses it and the lessons he learned from Sly to get the kids out of the cave. When Mick does, all the kids leave and Sly, feeling left alone again as he was as a child is disappointed. After Mick loses his life however when trying to swing across a gap in the cliffs Sly follows the kids and tells a crying Janis that he's not really mean and that her brother fell to his death because of this inexperience and lack of skill. Sly, learning from Janis that they can't spend their whole life in a cave and that the real world is something they don't want to miss Sly brings Mick back to life. When the kids return home with their now-elderly parents, from the children leaving town having no youth left behind Sly is at first hated because the parents (with Mrs. Robinson stating it first) that Sly stole their kids away, Mr. Jones (the Mayor's assistant) tries to wack Sly, but Nick tells the parents to let it go and just be happy their children have come home. Janis explains to her father that Sly showed and taught the kids amazing things and even saved Mick's life. She then asks Sly to bring Hamlin back to life, but Sly says it's Mick's job to do that. Sly along with Janis and the other kids encourage Mick to bring Hamlin back to life (make the parents their accurate age again). As Mick uses his new rock power to reconstruct Hamlin to a better state, Sly plays his harmonica along with Mick briefly. Nick gives his Harley to Sly and in return, Sly gives Nick his top hat in return for Nick's new biker cap (given to him by Mick's reconstructing powers). As Mick, Janis, and the kids and all their parents thank Sly for everything and say goodbye, Sly looks back at Hamlin on the mountain on the better reconstructed Hamlin and then leaves for the highway or somewhere else. Gallery